


My Simple-Minded Nemesis

by Greytail8573



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573
Summary: Perry (the human version) is the uncle of the three Flynn-Fletcher kids. But he's also an agent for an organization called OWCA (the Organization Without a Cool Acronym). As days drag on and Dr. Doof continues to create new inators, Perry wonders how he's going to survive this summer, and the rest of his life
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So, this is my first fic here and I'd love feedback! (All nasty comments will be ignored)

“Uncle Perry!” Phineas calls.  
The aqua-haired agent turns to see his two nephews making a running start at him. Perry shuts his car door hurriedly and catches the pair of boys before they knock him over.  
“Hey, there!” he laughs. “What are you and Ferb up to today, Phineas?”  
“We don’t know yet.” the red-head replies.  
Perry smiles at him. “Well, you kids figure that out. I’m going to go chat with your parents.”  
The two boys nod and their uncle sets them down. Perry brushes his aqua hair out of his eyes and enters the house.  
“UNCLE PERRY!” a shrill squeal and a sudden hug knocks Perry back.  
“Hey, Candace.” the agent laughs.  
“Perry!” Linda gasps. “Oh, dear, Candace. You’ve attacked him.”  
“It’s quite alright, Linda. I’ve delt with worse.” Perry chuckles.  
Both he and the teenage girl stand back up. He brushes off his coat and re-enters the house.  
“Is Lawrence home?” the aqua-haired male asks.  
“He just got back.” Linda says.


	2. Chapter 2

The three adults sat in the living room. The chat had turned to work when Perry’s phone went off. He glances at the caller ID and stands.  
“I have to take this.” he says.  
The agent exits the room and answers his phone.  
“Sir.” he says.  
“Agent P.” the voice of Major Monogram answers. “He’s at it again.”  
“Of course he is.” Perry mutters.  
“I need you to stop him.”  
“Of course, sir.”  
“Do well, Agent P.” Monogram says.  
Perry ends the call. He re-enters the room.  
“I’ve gotta go. One of the guys who works under me messed up again and I’ve gotta fix it.” Perry lies as he pulls on his coat.  
“Shame.” Lawrence says. “We’ll see you for dinner, then?”  
“I wouldn’t miss it.” the agent replies.  
He walks out the door. In the backyard, a machine rose up taller than the single tree. Perry chuckles dryly and climbs into his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry for such a short chapter. feedback welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, i can't find Phineas and Ferb fanfictions without finding smut so here's some human!Perry fanfiction for all y'all who wanted it.  
> (sorry this is so short)  
> this is going on hiatus so I can work on other projects, uwu


End file.
